The not so expected pair
by nemoxgirl
Summary: Kagome comes back from the future only to find a weird-behaving Inuyasha. What have happened?


Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The halfbreed looked terrified, shocked and angry at the same time. How he managed it she didn't know but she was no doubt impressed. But that didn't matter at the moment. The thing that mattered was what had happened to make the halfdemon looked like that.

So far he hadn't said a word about it, he only looked out on nothing, blinking ever now and then.

"Inuyasha?" She was worried about him, he never behaved like this. Inuyasha was a hothead, he expressed his feelings violently, angry. He didn't stare at nothing!

"Inuyasha? What did something happen last night?" He flinched. A reaction finally! Well... it wasn't much of a reaction but it was something at least! And when dealing with Inuyasha that _something_ was close to _everything_.

"Did something happen with Koga?" Sango had told her that the wolf had passed by while she had been home. And that he had stayed during some feast the village had.

"NO! Nothing happened! Nothing at all! The fleabag came, shouted and left! End of story!" Kagome jumped as Inuyasha exploded. His cheeks were red and his voice had a tone of panicking.

Something had happened with the wolf obviously. Kagome sighed and thought about the next step. It wasn't like Inuyasha to behave like this...

… actually it was. He wouldn't say anything unless he was forced or accidentally blurted it out. But it wasn't like him to be... She narrowed her eyes.

Inuyasha behaved as he was scared. Not the scared for his life but embarrassed to death. She had noticed that he seamed terrified but she had brushed if off. He got that look when the monk started to discuss sex with him during bath. When they came back he always got that look. At first she and Sango had been worried until one time when Shippo had sneaked with the guys to the hot spring. The kit hadn't understood what the monk had talked about but Sango and Kagome had. Apparently sex-talk scared Inuyasha more than a near-death-experience.

But as she looked at her friend now she realised that he look embarrassed, so embarrassed that be barely knew what to do. And when Inuyasha didn't know what to do he got angry. But this time he was too shocked to act on his anger. It was there but he didn't use it.

Whatever had happened must have been...

"Stop looking at me like the wench! Nothing happened so leave it alone!" Inuyasha snarled and interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"Something did happen last night, Inuyasha. What did you and Koga do?" He flinched again, eyes wide with terror and embarrassment.

"Nothing at all! Stop bothering me! We drank some sake and passed out!" He slapped a hand over his mouth after the words left him. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha and Koga had been drinking? Together?

"You drank sake? With Koga?"

"Forget I said anything! Get off my back, will ya?" And with that he ran off into the woods. Kagome got up from the ground and looked after him. Something more had happened and she was going to find out!

"Any luck?" Sango came up next to her outside Kaede's house.

"He told me they drank sake together last night but that was all. He ran after that..." The teen frowned. "Why is he being difficult? I only want to help him!"

"Male demons are difficult to act with. They all fight about who's the strongest, who will mate who and so on. They want to set their own rules. Something tells me that's what happened last night."

"You think they fought? Drunk?" Sango shrugged.

"I don't know for sure but I do know that last night the season began."

"The season?" Kagome asked confused. People tended to forget she was from another time.

"The mating season. Unmated demons goes into heat and looks for a mate, that's why Koga came last night, looking for you. But..." The slayer frowned.

"But?"

"If a demon doesn't find his chosen one or simple doesn't have one they need to find someone else to mate with." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You think Inuyasha and Koga mated?" Her voice had raised and octave or so.

"Inuyasha and Koga are both male in heat, they would fight. Though it is not unheard of two male mates."

"Then why is he so scared? And embarrassed?"

"I have no idea." Kagome sighed. So much for asking Sango.

"I'll look for him." The slayer nodded and the young priestess walked towards the sacred tree where she knew that Inuyasha would be.

And she had been right. Inuyasha sat on a branch in the middle, his face was still red.

"Inuyasha?"

"Dammit! What bitch?! What is it this time?!" he cursed some more. Kagome waited patiently for him to stop talking.

"I know that the season has started, Sango thinks that it has something to do with last night." Inuyasha fell from the branchand hit the ground hard.

"_It has nothing to do with the bloody mating season_!" He shouted. Kagome only blinked at him.

"Obviously it has otherwise you wouldn't react like this. Tell me Inuyasha, I'm worried." Said halfbreed cursed and hint the ground with his fist, creating a small crater.

"There is no need for you to be worried! Nothing happened! I-" He froze and then slapped his neck. Removing the hand he and Kagome looked down a flat Myoga. The flea straightened himself before turning to his lord.

"Ah! Inuyasha-sama! Congratulations! You have taken a mate!" Kagome gaped, Inuyasha blushed from embarrassment and Myoga continued to praise. "A strong person from what I can gather! No doubt Kagome."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at him with surprise and... amusement. She was about to laugh. She couldn't help it. "You... you and Koga?" She burst into giggles.

"No! NO! We did not! We're not mates! We got drunk and passed out! That's all! We..." Inuyasha trailed off as the present finally caught up with him as Kagome continued to giggle. "Fuck..."

"I... I feel to demon aura coming towards us, a wolf if I'm right." Kagome managed to gasp out between the laughter. Inuyasha paled. Before he could do anything the wolf demon appeared in front of them.

"Yo!" he greeted with a smile.

"Hello Koga-kun. How are you?" Kagome asked sweetly while Inuyasha creped away from the wolf.

"Beyond fine! I'm here to collect my mate. I'm sorry to say that your chance with me is in the past now Kagome."

"It's alright Koga. I hope you and your mate will me happy." Koga grinned and grabbed the back of Inuyasha's kimono, pulling him back to him.

"We will be, believe me! Now that Naraku is gone I can finally settle down. See you around!"

"What the hell are you doing wolf?! Let go!" Koga ignored Inuyasha and scoped him up in his arms and ran back the way he came. "Put me down fleabag! Let go of me! We're not mates! We're not going to settle down! We're not doing anything!" Inuyasha's voiced died out as the distance grew. Kagome only shook her head and headed back to the village. How was she going to explain this to the others?


End file.
